Here Comes the Bride
by FanFicZareefe
Summary: Rogue and Wolverine tie the knot! A little fluffy one-shot. Please R&R.


A/N: A little Rogan fluff. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (Read: I don't own X-Men, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

W/R…W/R…W/R… W/R…W/R…W/R… W/R…W/R…W/R…

"Rogue! Aren't you ready yet?"

"Yeah, Jubes. Just check the back for me please."

Jubilee entered the room in which her best friend was preparing for the happiest day of her life.

"Wolverine is going to lose it when he sees you in this get-up," Jubilee commented as she laced the white ribbon of the red corset top of her best friend's wedding gown.

Rogue double-checked every detail once more in the mirror. Her red shoes were hidden underneath the ball-gown-style skirt with pinched fabric. The red corset top fit nicely and the gold embellishments along the neckline was a nice subtle touch. A gold necklace lay along her collarbone. Her long tresses were curled and hidden pins pulled it half up. Her white streaks were curled and framed her face. She pulled up the opera gloves up to her biceps and adjusted their clasps. She opted not to wear a veil, but instead a golden comb that belonged to Logan's mother at one point.

"Let's do this thing!" Rogue smiled and grabbed her bouquet of red roses and white lilies. Jubilee followed in a flash of red in her strapless minidress with a pinched fabric skirt like Rogue's.

Rogue joined her wedding party in the mansion foyer. Kitty, who Rogue had made amends with, smiled joyfully at her friend. She wore a black dress with a red crochet overlay that went to her knees. Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she walked over to hug Rogue and Jubilee.

"You look stunning, Rogue!" Storm complimented from behind Kitty.

The tall slender woman wore a red strapless floor length gown. The fabric was completely smooth. Her hair had grown out enough to be swept back into a French twist. This would be the woman who would walk Rogue down the aisle and give her away.

"Are we ready in here?"

"Yeah Furball…let's do it!" Rogue answered. Logan's word choice came out due to his personality being so deeply embedded in Rogue.

Music echoed throughout the mansion and the grounds. Kitty walked out to the balcony where the wedding was taking place. A few seconds later, Jubilee followed behind the petite woman.

"Ready?" Storm looked over at Rogue.

"I've been ready for a long time." Rogue smiled calmly.

Storm and Rogue walked down the aisle arm-in-arm.

Wolverine stood at the end of the aisle. Gambit acted as best man, and Ice Boy was a groomsman. The two supporting gentlemen wore black slacks and white button down dress shirts, the top three buttons undone. Wolverine donned black slacks and a red button down shirt, also with three undone buttons on top. He looked like a semi-truck had hit him when he saw Rogue.

"Who gives this woman to bed wed?" Beast requested as he began officiating the marriage.

W/R…W/R…W/R… W/R…W/R…W/R… W/R…W/R…W/R…

The reception was simple and took place under the stars. The grounds of the mansion were decorated in the red, white, and black theme. Rose petals circled the area that acted as a dance floor. The food was tasty, the wine was flowing, and the merriment was just beginning.

Nightcrawler, who was acting as DJ for the night, played random fun songs during the dinner portion of the evening. But when it was time, he played the happy couple's song. At the sound of the opening chords, Wolverine and Rogue took their place on the makeshift dance floor. Wolverine held Rogue's hand in his firmly as if he feared she would dash away. Rogue placed her ungloved left hand on his shoulder to reassure him that she was here to stay.

Once the song ended, Nightcrawler put on a fun upbeat song and invited everyone to the dance floor.

Wolverine whisked Rogue off the dance floor and to the edge of the woods. He wanted a quiet moment with his bride.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" He gazed into her hazel eyes and swept the stray curls off her creamy shoulders.

"Only about a million times, Handsome." She smiled up at him. How did she get so lucky? It definitely took a while, but this was a perfect match.

"Well make this a million and one." He leaned down to kiss her. All evening they had shared chaste kisses, but this one was filled with heat. This was a kiss meant for the bedroom. They broke apart and Rogue looked into his eyes.

"We should return to the reception." Rogue walked, pulling on his arm in the process. Wolverine let a low throaty growl loose but followed.

W/R…W/R…W/R… W/R…W/R…W/R… W/R…W/R…W/R…

"Okay ladies, time for the bouquet toss!" Nightcrawler announced.

All of the young ladies in attendance gathered near Rogue. She turned her back on the crowd and prepared a good toss. She did a fake-out toss first and the ladies squealed, laughed, and prepared once more. Rogue threw the bouquet this time, Storm being the lucky woman. Rogue winked at Storm and headed back to the head table, sitting next to Wolverine.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and smiled. Wolverine signaled over to Nightcrawler who then hushed the crowd.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, the lovebirds have to fly the nest to catch their flight! They will go change and return here for farewells."

Rogue and Wolverine went to their room to change into their travel attire. Rogue slipped into a white dress with a red lace overlay and red pumps. Wolverine changed into his signature jeans, opting to leave on the red shirt but undoing it completely revealing his undershirt.

"I could just ravage you right now, Logan." Rogue spoke seductively.

"Don't tease, Mrs. Logan. We have to catch a flight." Wolverine fought his carnal urges as well. He grabbed their suitcases and they rejoined the party as promised.

The newlyweds said their farewells to their friends. Tears and hugs were shared.

Hand-in-hand, Wolverine and Rogue jogged to the X-Men Jet, which they would take to their secluded honeymoon location. While they ran, the guests showered them with rose petals. And as the hatch closed, the two kissed until they disappeared from everyone's sight. Wolverine took a seat in the pilot's seat and Rogue sat as co-pilot.

Moments later, the newlyweds were out of sight and on their way to paradise. As Wolverine steered them toward their location, Rogue reminisced about the events leading up to this moment and smiled. So many times she wished this to happen; so many nights she dreamt of this moment. And now it was happening. She had her Wolverine at last.

Neither one had to worry about the other running anymore. They were in this thing called life together. Rogue was happy and it showed on her features. She played with the items that hung from her neck causing Wolverine to glance over at her.

"I can't believe you still wear those." He grinned at the dog tags.

"They're like my security blanket." Rogue admitted. "They were always my way of knowing you would always come back to me."

"No need for that anymore now that you have the real thing. And I ain't going anywhere without you." Wolverine's tone was reassuring to her and she smiled.

He would never run again. She would never run again. They had friends who were like their family; they had each other; they had a home. For once, they were both happy.

What more could they possibly want?

W/R…W/R…W/R… W/R…W/R…W/R… W/R…W/R…W/R…

A/N: Please review…reviews inspire me and make me smile.


End file.
